Compromise
by Cursedforever666
Summary: If where Alice tries to makde her wear a dress, she wears jeanes. In where she falls Jasper catches her. But not only was it her he catched ... but also her heart.


"ALICE!!!" I screamed as I looked in my closet. She took all of my jeans. My jeans, for goodness' sake.

She wasn't answering me, she probably ran away. She had better at least. I sighed and walked over to my bed, eyeing the long, frilly, pink satin dress draped across it. I bent down reached under to find my stash ... my stash of jeans that is. You never know what Alice could do, so I was always prepared.

I glided down the stairs, sporting a smug smile. I went into the living-room and watched, with emmense enjoyment, as Alice's jaw dropped.

"You will never get me into a pink dress!" I sing-songed.

"Oh, I will. I will." She threatened.

"Uh-huh." I rolled my eyes.

"I see it." She nodded to prove her point.

"Yeah. You know very well you can not 'see' anything with me." I stated proudly.

My eyes wandered and, BAM, I wasn't paying any attention to her anymore. My eyes were stuck on Jasper. He was watching the news with Carlisle. It wasn't my fault he was just so watchable.

"I see something else also." Alice smiled, looking from me to Jasper.

"Yeah, right. I wish." I stated, "That would never happen and you know it." I frowned.

"It would if you at least stayed in the same room with him for more than half an hour at a time." She complained, "I mean, honestly, you've lived here how long?"

"I dunno." I shrugged, "I have to go ... somewhere." I said vaguely.

Only one person knew where I went most days. I bumped into Emmett on the way out. "Hey, how's it going?" I asked standing with my arms folded.

"Good. You going to your 'special' place?"

"Yes, I am." I smiled as I turned and started towards the woods. I took a running start and leaped over the river. I loved doing this, feeling the air fly by me, feeling weightless. It ended all to soon as I landed on the other side. I turned, waved at Emmett then took off at a dead run into the dense forrest. I could rival Edward's speed, but he was just a bit faster. Oh, well, I can't be the best at everything.

I ran for about twenty minutes until I saw familiar surroundings. I inhaled the familiar scents deeply. I slowed, then stopped.I took my place at the top of the second tallest rock beside the small lake. I came here to think and let my imagination run wild. I let my feelings out, I felt free here. I didn't have to keep my facial features fixed, I didn't have to keep my sheild up. I could let myself be me. It felt wonderful, it really did.I closed my eyes and sighed, leaning back on my hands. I felt the wind blow across my face, let it tousle my hair. My eyes snapped open as I detected a familiar scent, immediatly my sheild went back up. I looked around and spotted Jasper across the lake watching me.

'Oh, crap. What did he see? This is not good. I don't even let Emmett see me this way. Might as well act normal.' I thought quickly.

"What are you doing out here, Jasper?" I called. I really was curious. And the fact that the sooner I found out, the sooner he could leave had it's appeal also.

He didn't respond, he just dissappeared, then reappeared right behind me. I gasped, I wasn't expecting that. And me, being the graceful Vampire I am, almost fell off the rock if it wasn't for him saving me. He shot his arms out, wrapped them around me, and brought me close to his chest. I liked the way he saved me.I snuggled closer to him before I could catch myself, I felt him tense, my eyes flew open. I looked up at him, a clear apology on my face. My verbal apology was cut off by a pair of lips, I can't say I WASN'T pleased with that.

He sighed, broke away, and leaned his forehead against mine. "I hate not being able to sense your feelings." He stated, looking into my eyes deeply.

"I could always show you what I feel." I felt a small smile dance on my lips.

"That wouldn't fix the problem, but it would help with it." He grinned. I had never seen him grin before. He looked ... beautiful. There was no other word for it.

"Would you mind being my girlfriend?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm ... only if we don't tell Alice."

"Why?" He looked completely perplexed.

"Because then she will think she can get me to wear a pink satin dress, also." I giggled, "I suppose we can tell her, though." I sighed, leaning closer to him.

"I think you would look absolutely wonderful in a pink satin dress." He said, looking at me with both brows raised.

"ONLY, if you kiss me again." I sighed.

"That sounds like a good compromise." He grinned again as he leaned down for another mind-blowing kiss. Sounded like a good compromise to me, also.


End file.
